Monster High A New Generation Book 1
by shyshyg7gurl
Summary: okay so monster high has grown up heres a snipit of the gorgon famileys morning i also have the wolf familys info ! when i get 10 reveiws ill make thier morning and a jackle/hyde family morning soon we will get further into the book but i want to know people actually read them
1. Chapter 1

_**chatper 1 : The Gorgon household**_

**_The Gorgon Household_**

**_In the gorgon house 17 years from graduation. Lived three gorgon children. The oldest boy named derick . Derick was a athletic boy he loved to do everything his father (duce) listened to his sister's advice of fashion. the middle child was a girl named cacelia . "call me cellie unless you want to be on the news missing" is her quote to people she meets. She has kept her hair ( or snakes in this matter) in two pigtails. Her infant snakes are simply folded over into a bang. she can rock the bandages but loves jean clothing. youngest is cleomontegasto ( CLEO-MOWN-TEE-GOWST -O) for short they call her monte. she has long brown hair but since she didn't gets snakes like most girl gorgons do ( somtimes more than the boys) her hair stained green. she loved her beutiful egyptian gold and nile blue dress with a jean vest and green flats. with a 16 15 and 5 year old can cleo and duce hold the gorgon drama?_**

Monte awoke to her bitebob squarepants alarm . she just loved the smell of fresh drama in the morning .But she squinted her nose . no noise of her brother and sister arguing. This house was to quite. so going in her droor and she fished out two markers with cellie and derick's name on them . tip toeing to her sisters room she drew a mustache and a mini beard. then she wrote on her foorhead " im a fiveteen yeer old doofus" in slopy writeing. knowing cellie she would think he did it sloppy to try and frame monte . But monte was un-awear that she had spelled fifthteen and year rong. dropping the black marker that belonged to derick she ran out the room still clutching cellie's pink marker. When she got to his room she climbed on the bed . Then colored his lips in the hot pink as if she were putting lipstick on him. She then wrote in the best handwriteing she could " pink soo sutes you!" giggling she droped the marker and it made a THUD! She panicked then dashed down the hall.

cellie awoke not noticing nothing it had been 3 hours since monte had drew on her face monte had even went to sleep.

"hmm ... o shit! 7:23 AM im gonna be late!" she hoisted her self off the bed and stepped on a black marker with the word " derick" on it.

" what the fuck is this doing in here?" cellie said walking with it into the bathroom. She then went to get her rag when she saw the glimpse of black . She quickly froze and read it then looked at the marker .

"DERICKKKKKKKKK! IM GONNT **KILL** YOU!" she yelled

2 minute later derick came rushing in

" Why the hell are you..." he stopped his raised finger slowly retracting

" why did you WRITE ON MY F... what the hell is that my pink marker!" cellie said pointing at his hand

" did you put my lipstick on and write on your face?!" she screeched

" no YOU! colord all on my lips! it stained its not coming off!" derick threw the marker at cellie hitting her in her eye scatching her contact open quickly she closed that eye . she looked like a pirate yell at sombody loosing the gold

" WHAT THE HELL! IM GONNA KILL YOU . or to just save my time ... stone you!" she said opening the eye

" FUCK YOU CEL..." but he was cut off he was now stone. She picked him up and set him outside his door then with her eye still closed went to replace the contacts and get dressed.

cleo and duce heard the whole thing .

" CLEOMONTEGASTO EMERALD GORGON ! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" duce yelled . Monte never got in troublle for pranking her sister that last time daddy used her whole name was when she was 2 and painted the walls.

" this is unexcep..." cleo began but duce bursted into a laughing fest

" nice one monte " duce congratulated picking her up

" But this one was a little serous now derick will be 45 minutes late so you get and extra super cleaning time for as much as you can do!" cleo said then added " other than that nice one" she said planting a kiss on the 5 year olds cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_** in the wolf household**_

**_In the wolf househole 17 years later from graduation . There were 4 kids. Cristion the oldest boy favered his father clawd. He did not have sense to listen to his sister though. He was 16 . The next child was dracy who favored her mothers looks . but when it came to actions she couldn't be denyed for clawds baby. she love gold, pink ,teal, and she has to have her black! Next there is kiki . she favors her mom and is clawds true match also. She just wears anything her sister says looks cute . She dosent know the differnce between tutu material and cotton she onley 4 for petes sake! finally drake the youngest favors his dad but just like cristion hes a total mamas boy! with crankey mornings can the wolf family survive?_**

**_wolf houshold coming soon! when i get 10 reviews!_**


End file.
